1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system and a service providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as printers having test print functions for preventing wasteful printing upon printing an image are known. According to such test print function, when multiple copies of a document are to be printed, for example, test printing of one copy is executed (e.g. see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-254754).
Also, in printing an image at an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a technique is known for simulating a result of printing the image on a print medium such as paper and displaying a preview of the print result before printing (e.g. see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-278495).